Hazel in the Rain
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Hazelpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. She's care-free and energetic. Raimnwhisker is a ThunderClan warrior. He's serious and calm. Will these two ever get along?


**Before I being, I just want to clear a few things up. This story takes place in my own, fan-made universe.**

 **Firstly, Rainwhisker lives. For those of you who don't remember, he was a forgotten background character who was killed off between books. Not only is he alive and well, but he didn't have a lame death by being killed by a branch. Don't get me wrong, branches can kill cats, however I would've hoped for a better death for him.**

 **Goldenpaw, Rabbitpaw, Falconpaw, Cedarpaw and Pinpaw are my own created characters of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight who were born at the end of Sunset.**

* * *

The hazel eyed queen sat with her mate in the shade. Trying to get away from the overbearing heat of the green-leaf sun, the two ThunderClan cats sat together.

"So, how many kits do you think there are," Hazeltail asked.

As the pair relaxed, the queen felt a pain at her side. Rainwhisker glanced at his mate with slight worry.

"Hazeltail, are you alright," the tom asked. Looking at her mate, the gray and white warrior nodded quickly.

"Don't worry Rainwhisker, I'm fine," the queen replied. Unsure, the tom nodded and the two rested together. _I remember when I use to hate you. I remember when you just seemed too serious Rainwhisker. Gosh, how did you deal with me_ , the she-cat mused to herself. As the pair lovingly sat together, Hazeltail delved into old memories from moons before.

* * *

 _The gray and white apprentice yawned as her hazel eyes fluttered open. Stretching from her nest of moss and bracken, Hazelpaw yawned. Getting out from her warm nest, the apprentice padded into the near-empty ThunderClan clearing. As she relaxed in the clearing, the pale, milky light of dawn carefully climbed into the sky. As the sky became brighter, two figures exited from the den. Berrypaw and Mousepaw joined their sister in the clearing. Soon after, more apprentices followed the two. As the apprentices gathered, so did most of their mentors. After making sure everyone was there, Dustpelt, Hazelpaw's mentor, led the large group to the training hollow._

" _For today's training, we'll be doing something a little more fun. Each of you will be chosen into two groups by their leaders. Temporary 'camps' must be guarded and protected by each team. The first 'Clan' that captures the other camp or 'defeats' the other group wins. Remember, no teeth or claws during training." The warriors nodded as Dustpelt called out the team leaders. They were Brightheart and Rainwhisker. Quickly, the leaders called out the names of different cats. Goldenpaw, Falconpaw and Rabbitpaw, all who were kits of Squirrelflight, as well as Sorreltail and Thornclaw were called. On Rainwhisker's team Mousepaw, Sandstorm, Cinderpaw and Spiderleg were chosen. As she waited, the gray and white apprentice finally herd her name get called._

" _Hazelpaw, you're on my team," Rainwhisker stated, clearing reluctant with the idea. With a long sigh, Hazelpaw approached the tom's group. He's too serious, she thought as the remaining warriors were split up. The ThunderClan warriors split up into their separate 'camps', each thinking about their plans._

" _As leader of 'RainClan', I'm in charge," the tom began. Shooting a glance towards Hazelpaw, the she-cat knew he was referring to her. "For this practice, we should split into different groups. Mousepaw, Pinepaw, Whitewing and Spiderleg, you three stay here and guard the 'camp'. Ashfur, you will lead Sandstorm, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw to the left of Brightheart's group. I will lead Cedarpaw, Birchfall and Hazelpaw to the right of the 'enemy's camp'. Now, in case we one group is overwhelmed, one apprentice from each section will be chosen as a messenger. Pinepaw, Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw, you three are in charge as messengers. Everyone understand?" The warriors nodded and they were off. As the cats went on their way, Hazelpaw trailed carefully behind Rainwhisker. Flanking the other group to the right, the warriors quietly. So far, there's been no sight of Brightheart and her group. Hazelpaw spoke too late._

" _BrightClan, attack," the ginger and white warrior yelled. Warriors were paying and swiping at one another. Believing the 'camp' wasn't too far, Hazelpaw slipped from all the chaos and began to run towards the location. Tasting the air, she could smell, and even identify, the warriors. Leaving her other Clanmates behind, the gray and white apprentice carefully hid behind some bushes. Making sure she was hidden, the she-cat silently weaved through the undergrowth. Taking in a breath, the former loner snuck behind the four warriors, watching her paws. As she got ready to attack, Hazelpaw stumbled unexpectedly, and caused a commotion._

" _What was that," Sorreltail asked. The apprentice tried not to sigh as her cover was broken._

" _I don't know. Rabbitpaw and Sorreltail, why don't you two check it out?" Knowing there was no chance of escape, Hazelpaw jumped out, trying to fight the warriors. As she fought them it was obvious that she couldn't beat them. After all, it was one against four. Finally, her Clanmates held her down._

" _Sorry Hazelpaw, you got caught. Nice try though," Berrypaw teased._

" _Shut-up," the apprentice grumbled._

" _Enough you two. We don't need arguing now." As the four warriors watched the night, a shuffle suddenly came from the left side._

" _Who's there," Thornclaw asked immediately. As the tabby warrior carefully padded towards the area, Hazelpaw saw it was members of her group. Just as they joined the fight, the 'enemy' team was caught off guard. As the battle broke out, Hazelpaw was still held 'prisoner'. The two groups clashed, neither one giving up. While they fought, the gray and white she-cat heard rustling from the right. For a moment, Thornclaw and the others were distracted, wondering if it was Rainwhisker's group. For a few, quick moments, everyone stopped. Finally, a familiar ginger and white pelt burst from the underbrush. Brightheart and her group had gone to help, however not all of them were there. Seeing a moment to break free, the warrior apprentice did so, joining the fight. With the help of Brightheart, the others were already losing._ I hope the others get here soon, we're losing pretty badly, _Hazelpaw thought. Just as Ashfur had 'fallen', Rainwhisker and his group joined. Each 'Clan' was fighting at least on warrior. But, even with the help of the newcomers, Hazelpaw's team was still losing. As the battle continued, it was clear neither of the groups was giving in. Seeing an open opportunity, the gray and white cat slipped between the warriors, trying to get to the bracken which marked the camp. As she reached it though, the apprentice was pulled backwards._

" _Berrypaw, I almost had it," Hazelpaw stated in irritation._

" _That's the point." Without giving his sister a chance to say something, the cream tom began to fight with her._

" _Okay, everyone stop. Brightheart's group won," Dustpelt announced. Everyone looked up towards the tom. When everyone was collected back together, the warriors split up into smaller groups as they headed back to their camp. Hazelpaw padded towards the back with her brothers not too far in front of her._

" _Hazelpaw, it's not a big deal that we lost the game, however why didn't you listen? I gave you a job and we needed you to pass a message. What if this were a real battle? What if we needed you to give a message to Firestar, but you were off somewhere else? You could've just killed all of us if we were facing a Clan of warriors."_

" _Well it wasn't a real battle and you're fine," the she-cat replied in defiance._

" _Look, I don't care that it was a mock battle. I know and understand what it was. However, if it were a real battle, some of your Clanmates would've died because of your brashness. Now please, stop arguing with me and start listening to me. I understand you don't like me and I feel the same way about you. But seeing as we're Clanmates, we must at least tolerate each other. Understand?"_

" _Fine, whatever. I understand," Hazelpaw grumbled. Knowing he wouldn't get to the former loner, the gray tom bounded to join his sister and Brackenfur, leaving Hazelpaw alone once more._

* * *

The two still sat together in the overbearing heat. As they relaxed, Hazeltail let out a cry of pain. Rainwhisker felt his heart stop.

"Hazeltail, are you okay?" The gray and white queen shook her head. "No," she managed, "I think our kits are coming!" Reacting quickly, the warrior rushed into the medicine den.

"Jayfeather, Hazeltail is giving birth. I-I think she's too early!"

"Dang it! She wasn't supposed to give birth for another few weeks! Give me a moment while I collect the herbs. Meanwhile, help Hazeltail get to the nursery." In a flash, Rainwhisker rushed back towards his mate. Letting her lean on him, the tom began to lead her into the nursery. _Wow, to think at one time I wanted nothing but to get rid of her. Now, I can't imagine a life without Hazeltail_ , the gray warrior thought. After a few, complicated moments and with the help of others, Hazeltail was in the nursery. Before he could say anything, Rainwhisker was ushered out of the nursery and into the clearing. As he paced, he was sucked into old memories.

* * *

 _The gray tom stirred as a paw fell on his side. Blinking open his golden eyes, Rainwhisker awoke to the face of Sorreltail. Startled, the tom nearly jumped from his nest. Softly laughing, his tortoiseshell sister grinned as he calmed down._

" _Please don't do that again," the tom grumbled. Ignoring her brother, the she-cat whispered, "Sorry about that Rainwhisker. I didn't mean to scare you."_

" _Scare me? As if. You simply just…surprised me." Rolling her green eyes, Sorreltail continued. "You're needed for a hunting patrol. I'm leading it and I need you to come with us." Carefully padding out of the den, the pair of warriors made it into the ThunderClan clearing._

" _So, who else is coming with us?"_

" _Just you, Falconpaw, Ashfur, Lionpaw and Hazelpaw," the warrior responded. The tom nodded, but sighed at the thought of Hazelpaw._

" _Everyone ready," Sorreltail asked after everyone got there. Half-heartedly, the group agreed as they headed into their forest territory. Rainwhisker took in the magnificent sight of gold, red and orange leaves that floated around by the cool, crisp leaf-fall air. Inhaling deeply, the tom felt relaxed. The patrol reached the Sky Oak. Sorreltail motioned for the other warriors and apprentices to join her by the great tree._

" _With leaf-bear approaching, we need all the prey we can get. Obviously, Ashfur and Lionpaw will hunt together as will Falconpaw and I. Ashfur, take Lionpaw to the old two-leg den please. Falconpaw and I will hunt here. That just leaves you and Hazelpaw, Rainwhisker. Can you two hunt near the WindClan border?" Rainwhisker nodded to his sister. The tortoiseshell grinned._

" _Okay, sounds good. We'll all meet here back here by Sunhigh. Got it?" The warriors grunted in reply as they went their separate ways._ Hunting with Hazelpaw? This will be fun _, he thought bitterly. The two ThunderClan cats headed towards WindClan territory in silence while looking out for possible prey._

" _So, how are you," Hazelpaw asked, trying to break the awkwardness between them. Rainwhisker sighed, clearly not interested in a conversation with the gray and white apprentice._

" _Uh Rainwhisker…?" Glancing towards Hazelpaw, the tom noticed the apprentice hang her head. Great, her thought, now I've made her feel bad. Occasionally, the warrior could the hazel eyes of the she-cat gazing at him. However, every time he looked back, Hazelpaw would turn away. After what felt like nearly an eternity, the two had reached the border._

" _Okay, I don't know how Dustpelt usually hunts with you, but I've decided we should split up. I'll stay here and hunt by the stream while you go over there," the tom ordered, as he pointed his tail towards the forest. Nodding slightly, Hazelpaw disappeared into the silent forest._ What's her problem, _the tom wondered. Not caring too much, Rainwhisker began to hunt. Tasting the air, the gray warrior scented mouse, rabbit and crow. Both the crow and mouse were stale. However, the rabbit's smell seemed fresh. Following the trail, the tom watched where he went as he followed the prey. Finally, he reached a small clearing, spotting the brown creature. Quietly, Rainwhisker began to stalk the prey. As he got closer, a twig snapped from across the clearing. Glancing up to see what caused the sudden noise, the golden eyed tom spotted a familiar pelt. Hazelpaw, he thought angrily. Getting up from his spot, the tom stomped towards the cowering apprentice._

" _What do you think you were doing? I told you to hunt in the forest, Hazlepaw! Now the Clan doesn't have a rabbit to eat!" The smaller she-cat pinned her ears as the warrior scolded her._

" _I-I'm sorry Rainwhisker, I didn't mean for the rabbit to run away. I just followed its scent trail into the clearing and-"_

" _Save it. You messed up a perfectly good kill Hazelpaw. Do you understand that?"_

" _I do Rainwhisker! I'm sorry I messes up! I'm sorry you don't want me here! I know I'm not a true warrior with ancient blood running through me! But can you please stop wishing I'm something I'm not?!" Hazelpaw gasped and began to back away, dumbfounded. Rainwhisker stared at the apprentice in surprise._

" _I'm…I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean…," the gray and white apprentice trailed off. Clearly embarrassed, she turned away to leave._

" _Hazelpaw wait, is there something you want to talk about? I mean, you seem pretty upset." The former loner paused and glanced behind her, trying to decide if she should stay. Listening to the tom, Hazelpaw sat near Rainwhisker and hung her head._

" _You sure you want to listen? After all, you think I'm some sort of nuisance." Guilt pecked at the warrior as he gazed at the apprentice. Nodding slightly, the soon to-be warrior began._

" _ThunderClan has been great to me and my family. You've all given us a home. Welcomed us and fed us. You've taken care of us when we needed it. I thank everyone for that. However, I don't believe we're liked by some of the warriors. Some of them go on about 'pure blood' and how welcoming loners, rogues and kittypets in muddies it. I know Firestar was once an outsider, but the others still speak badly of cats who don't have Clan blood. I sometimes hear whispers and conversations about how Firestar is too welcoming of outsiders like I me. Few also speak of how we're not truly a part of ThunderClan. I'm not trying to give you some sob story, but that's how I feel." Rainwhisker had no idea on what to say. All this time, the tom thought Hazelpaw was a simple-minded, irresponsible she-cat. Turns out he was quite wrong._

" _Well, there's something I need to say as well. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I should've been more watchful of something like that. Both my parents died when I was barely an apprentice. My father, Whitestorm, died protecting us from BloodClan. My mother, Willowpelt, from a badger. It has always hurt and has been a little difficult to deal with. However, I lived through it and realized that there is just little time for fun and games." Both cats sat in silence. After a few moments, despite her sadness, Hazelpaw managed a smile._

" _Thanks for sharing," she stated._

" _Anytime." The tom smiled before leaving to hunt some more._

* * *

The first kit was coming. Pain rippled through Hazeltail as she gave birth. The first kit was born in an instant.

"A she-cat," Jayfeather stated. Hazletail managed to smile as the she-kit was placed next to her. Before long, the birthing queen was in pain again. Another kits was coming. As she pushed, the second kit came quickly.

"Another she-cat." Hazeltail nodded slightly. Even though her belly pain didn't go away, she made sure to watch her daughters suckle. Pride surged through her as she looked at the pair. _My beautiful kits_ , she thought. One of the kits, the first one, was a pure, light gray. The other was blue-gray, like their father. Hazeltail lightly laughed. I remember when I started gaining feelings for your father my kits. I remember it quite well. Her thought was cut short when she felt another kit was coming. As the newborn came, Hazeltail was sucked into another memory.

* * *

 _It was one of the biggest days a warrior could ever dream of. The ginger leader of ThunderClan stood on the high ledge, calling for a meeting. As he did so, the gray and white apprentice eagerly awaited her ceremony, along with her brothers._

" _I_ _, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn._ _Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?_ _"_

" _I do," Berrypaw stated first, with his chest puffed out. Mousepaw and Hazelpaw quickly followed with their brother's words._

" _Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Berrypaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Berrynose. StarClan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Mousepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Mousewhisker. StarClan honors your kindness and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Hazelpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Hazeltail. StarClan honors your loyalty and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."_

" _Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail," the warriors cheered. After the ceremony was over with, the three new warriors split into their own groups. Hazeltail stood in the_ _clearing alone._

" _You're Hazeltail now? It has a nice ring to it," a familiar voice commented. Looking behind her, the new warrior saw who it was._

" _Thanks Rainwhisker. So, how are you," the gray and white warrior asked._

" _I'm good. How about you?"_

" _Same, but a bit tired," Hazeltail answered._

" _So, are you too tired to go for a walk?" The former loner perked up._

" _Yes I am. But I'm not tired enough for a run," Hazeltail hollered. Quickly, the gray and white she-cat darted out of the camp and into the lush forest. Behind her, Rainwhisker joined the new warrior for the run. As he gained up on her, the warrior ran faster. The two raced towards the lake in laughter, each trying to beat the other. Finally, the lake was in sight. The two reached the water's edge, nearly tying._

" _Looks like I win," the she-cat lightly teased. Rainwhisker rolled his golden eyes._

" _As if, you got a head start cheater," the tom replied, panting. Collapsing on the ground, Rainwhisker rested for a quick moment. Hazeltail lapped up some cool water, before joining the tom. The two relaxed in silence, enjoying the warmth of the new-leaf day. Of course, the quiet didn't last long._

" _So Hazeltail. Has tom caught your eye," Rainwhisker asked suddenly. Surprised by the question, the gray and white she-cat felt her pelt burn quickly._

" _If a tom does have my interest, why do you want to know?" The tom shrugged. "No reason really. I was just curious. But, while we're on the subject, you answered my question, with a question. Does that mean someone has caught your attention?" Ignoring her friend, Hazeltail rolled her eyes._

" _Okay then, you give me no choice. I'll just have to guess. Is it Lionpaw? How about Goldenpaw or maybe Pinepaw? Spiderleg maybe? Oh, I know it's-"_

" _Okay, okay I get it Rainwhisker. It's not Lionpaw. He seems to have this whole "hero act" that I find kind of annoying. It's not any of Squirreflight's kits either. I just can't see them as any more than just brothers or friends. As for Spiderleg…Gross! He's the father of Rosekit and Toadkit. You know, my siblings! Besides, you do realize how wrong that is, right?"_

" _Yes, I do. I was just messing with you on the last one. Anyway, is he Ashfur? How about Foxpaw? Maybe Thornclaw is more your type? Oh wait, are you seeing someone from another Clan?" As she shook her heads, Hazeltail sight with a soft laugh._

" _No again. Ashfur isn't my type and I'm not interested in Foxpaw. As for Thornclaw, he's too old and I'm defiantly not seeing anyone outside the Clan. Not only do I want to stay loyal to ThunderClan, but I don't know many toms outside the Clan. Now if you're done asking questions, maybe I should give this game a try. Now, which she-cat are you padding after?" Not giving the tom a moment to answer, the hazel eyed warrior went on._

" _Is it Poppypaw? How about Whitewing? Both seem like she-cats you'd like. Maybe you're interested in Hollypaw. She seems like your type. How about Falconpaw? Does she have your heart?"_

" _No to all four. Whitewing obviously likes Birchfall. As for Hollypaw and Poppypaw, I'm not interested in either. With Falconpaw, she's too stubborn for my liking. Anymore you want to throw at me?"_

" _Actually, that's pretty much it. Sorry to disappoint you," Hazeltail teased._

" _Disappoint me? Never. Well at least in this case you did." For the rest of the day, until dusk, the pair talked to each other. As the sun began to set, the warriors went back to their camp._

" _Thanks for the walk," Hazeltail purred._

" _Of course. It was nice to talk with you before you sit for your vigil." The tom momentarily twined tails before Hazeltail sat by her brothers._ You know what? I know exactly who I like, _she thought as the moon replaced the sun._

* * *

The gray tom took in a deep breath as he padded outside the nursery. His mate had been giving birth for a while now and things didn't seem to be going well. Of course, Rainwhisker didn't find out anything about his mate or kits yet. _Wow, we finally have kits. And to think, it seems like we just became mates yesterday. Funny how those things work_ , the gray warrior thought. Inhaling deeply, Rainwhisker continued to pad outside the milk-scented den.

"Rainwhisker, the birth was successful. You have three she-cats and two toms," Jayfeather stated simply. _Five kits_ , he thought in surprise. Rushing to the den, Rainwhisker smiled, remembering when he and Hazeltail talked about a family.

* * *

 _A moon had passed since the war. Though not many lives were lost, there were at least one casultity from each Clan. ThunderClan themselves lost only one cat. Rabbitpaw, who was named Rabbitspirit in honor of her bravery, was quiet weak and only lives for two days before death took her. And even with her death, there was a chance that other friends of his could be taken as well. The war had been devastating for all the Clans, but why? The answer was simple. Food. Rainwhisker lashed his tail in anger as he solemnly gazed out into the night. Unable to sleep the gray tom wanted the frosty air to clear is head. While thought over the recent events, he heard pawsteps in the clearing. Turing behind him, the tom knew who it was instantly._

" _Oh, hey Hazeltail. Why are you still awake?"_

" _Well, I noticed you weren't in your nest, so I decided to check for you out here. Anyway, what are you doing in the clearing," the she-cat asked._

" _Just…thinking."_

" _About what?"_

" _About the recent war and loss of life. Ha, and over what? A simple misunderstanding." Loners had been passing through the territories. Hungry and trying not to be caught, they disguised their scents by using the scent of the Clans. Because it drifted around and because it was close to leaf-bare, war broke out over the scarcity of prey. Of course it wasn't until a gather that everyone found out about the loners._

" _Hey, you have a lot on your mind. Do you want to go for a run?" Looking up, Rainwhisker nodded and the two headed out. The frosty air helped clear the cluttered mind of the gray tom as they ran. In the forest, it was overcome by quiet. The only thing that made any sound was the crunching of snow under their paws. Rainwhisker enjoyed feeling the numbness in his paws as well as the old air. Surprisingly, it was relaxing. Hazeltail led the way through the thick forest. Rainwhisker had no idea where she was going. Finally, the gray and white warrior stopped. In front of the pair, was a small hollow that was protected from the snow. Sitting down, Hazeltail invited Rainwhisker to sit by her. The pair sat close, trying to stay warm. Sitting in silence, the pair just watched the stars for a moment._

" _Hey Rainwhisker, you still thinking about that war?" The gray tom nodded._

" _Listen Hazeltail, I feel like this is my fault."_

" _How so? You didn't start the war," the she-cat replied._

" _As it all started, I smelled an odd scent. It smelled liked ThunderClan, but at the same time, there seemed to be another scent there. At another time, I thought I heard another cat. When I told Brambleclaw and Firestar about it though, they said it was nothing. You see, I-I should've pushed for some sort of scouting patrol. I should've helped make sure that there was no one there. If I had just watched, many more warriors would still be alive._

" _Come on Rainwhisker, how were you supposed to know what would happen? This is not your fault."_

" _You don't get it Hazeltail, I should've done something instead of sitting around! If I looked or scouted the territory, if I had tried to find more evidence of something going on, then this whole war could've been avoided," the tom angrily insisted._

" _Rainwhisker, please stop it. You realize how much I hate to see the tom I love beat himself up?"_

" _I'm sorry Hazeltail. You're right. I need to stop this. I…Wait, did you say 'the tom I love'?"_

" _You're just now figuring that out," Hazeltail lightly joked. The two sat in the quiet while Rainwhisker got his thoughts together._

" _I'm sorry about that Hazeltail. Thank you, for listening though. I love you," the tom purred. Hazeltail smiled as the two twined tails. Slowly, the pair began to fall asleep together._

* * *

The gray and white warrior grinned as her mate rushed into the nursery. At her side, the tom spotted five, tiny figures. Happiness surged through both parents as they watched the suckling kits.

"What should we name them," Rainwhisker asked after a moment. Hazeltail gazed at her kits, eyeing the smallest, and weakest tom, first.

"For our gray and white tom, I like the name Smokekit after my father," the she-cat simply stated. Going next, Rainwhisker looked at his gray daughter.

"Sootkit for the gray kit, after my brother." Hazeltail nodded as she gazed at the last three kits.

"How about Wrenkit and Rookkit for the blue-gray kits?" Rainwhisker nodded. "Then Larkkit for our last daughter?" Hazeltail nodded in agreement. The couple smiled as they watched their kits.


End file.
